A multi-touch surface computing device (hereinafter a “multi-touch computer”) has been developed by Microsoft Corporation (trade mark) and is available as an interactive table. This interactive table can image objects placed thereon and support interactions from multiple users simultaneously.
This multi-touch computer has applicability to various business applications, but additional security is required for use in financial applications or other applications transferring personal or private data.